


A Court Of Venom And Vipers

by carvedfromthesun



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cassian - Freeform, Nessian - Freeform, Other, Sarah J Maas, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, acosf, nesta archeron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvedfromthesun/pseuds/carvedfromthesun
Summary: They were set to travel to the Illyrian mountains. It was what the High Lady and High Lord of the Night Court had wished, what they had ordered.Nesta Archeron didn't know much about the future, or where it would lead her. But one thing she had known with crystal certainty from the moment she was exiled from Velaris was that she'd sooner plunge a blade in her chest than follow their orders. Or anyone else's.
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta x Cassian
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	A Court Of Venom And Vipers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place after the events of Acofas. It will be mainly focusing on Nesta and her path of finding inner peace (with occasional Nessian scenes) If you’re looking for a story where Nesta and Cassian have sex 3 chapters in, or if you dislike Nesta with a passion, go read elsewhere. To those of you that have decided to give this fanfic a try, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope u enjoy <3

Nesta Archeron threw her head back and laughed, a bitter sound filled with so much venom, cassian found a shiver crawling down his back.

And by the shadow in feyre’s eyes, so did she.

It was the first time he had heard her laugh in months—years, it felt like—and yet he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than pure terror as she looked at him, actually looked at him, with gray unyielding eyes. like he wasn’t worth the dirt on her shoes.

“If you want to kick me out, sister,” she spat, turning her gaze to feyre, like it was an insult to be related to her in the first place. “That’s fine by me. But don’t think for a second I’m going anywhere with any these pathetic members you call an inner circle, let alone an Illyrian scum.”

Cassian gripped the armchair so tightly, he could’ve sworn the wood groaned in answer. He opened his mouth, ready to retort, to say anything to save his dignity before she ripped it to shreds with her sharp tongue, when Amren’s voice rang through the room. 

“You better watch that filthy mouth, girl,” she hissed, eternal coolness wrapped around each word. “Before someone rips it out of you.” 

Even Rhysand’s eyebrows shot in surprise—remaining silent at his mate’s request—when Nesta said, loud and clear for all of Velaris to hear, “then why don’t you come do it.” 

Cassian sucked in a sharp breath, and slightly leaned forward. Just enough to interfere in case Amren decided to to take Nesta’s request literally.

But the small demon on his right just chuckled. “After all the fucking you’ve been doing these past months, I’d rather not get my hands dirty with you.” 

“Amren,” Feyre hissed, her teeth gritting at the blatant disregard for her orders. But Nesta remained unfazed. A bit too unfazed for Cassian’s liking. 

“Why not? Varian doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty with the Summer Court ladies, doesn-“

Whatever leash of self control was keeping Amren, second to the High Lord and Lady of the Night court, from lunging at Nesta snapped. 

Cassian was slow, too far slow. One second, she was sitting next to him, and the other, the silver eyed monster had her hand wrapped around Nesta’s neck. 

But it wasn’t the sharp nails that were digging in her collarbone that caused his stomach to churn in horror. It was the dark smirk dancing on Nesta’s lip as Amren stopped halfway through her attack, raw fear filling her eyes. As if she couldn’t move, or speak or-

Cassian’s blood turned cold as he turned his gaze to Rhysand, and realized they were paralyzed just the same. 

He tried to scream, tried to fight the inner force that stopped him from lunging towards Nesta, when Feyre yanked Amren from her sister with a force that send her tumbling backyards. 

As if that had been the undoing of a dark spell, Cassian, Rhysand, and Amren collectively took sharp breaths, slowly regaining control over their bodies and emotions. 

Only to find Feyre screaming at them. “Get out,” she snarled, more animal-like than anything Cassian had ever seen. “All of you get out.” 

And then, before any of them could protest, she sent a wave of wind that knocked them out of the room. Cassian flinched as the door slammed right on his face. If he’d taken a millisecond longer to remove his body from the threshold, his head might have gone rolling down the hall.

“I didn’t know your mate had mastered her dark powers that well,” Amren hissed, rage and fury drawn on every line in her face. 

The icy chill he had been feeling all morning, the one that had crawled up his spine and never left, didn’t make move to diminish as Rhysand, High Lord of the Night court said, “Those weren’t Feyre’s powers.”


End file.
